


Tea and Tricks

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [2]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, more dog adoption fluff, there can never be too much really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble, sometime post-5x07.





	Tea and Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> For [by-surprise](https://by-surprise.tumblr.com/), who requested a Novis follow-up.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Thanks," Matthew agreed, bending over carefully to pat Novis on his scruffy head. The dog was recovering nicely from street life, his coat glossier and his manner as cheerful as the night they first walked him home. Truthfully, they each might be a tad guilty of spoiling him when they thought the other wasn't looking-but he seemed no worse for it.

Tail wagging, Novis followed Matthew to Alice's couch and settled at his feet. She brought in the tea and Matthew accepted the hot cup gratefully. The winter was hard on his aching leg, though he'd be damned if he'd admit it to anyone. 

There was always something soothing about a good cup of tea, though. There was something soothing about her presence, too--the no-nonsense way she approached the world was better than all the people tiptoeing around him in sympathy.

Alice sipped her tea and smiled at the sight of Matthew and their dog. They made quite a pair, the stoic wounded man and the mutt...both so in need of affection, even if only one of them was willing to ask for it. She'd always had a weakness for outcasts and those in need-probably because she had always been on the outside herself.

"Oh!"

She startled Matthew into almost bobbling his tea. "What is it?"

"I was waiting to tell you." She extended a hand toward them. "Novis, come here."

The dog got up and ambled over to her. "He knows another trick, Matthew." She petted the dog around his ears for a moment, then pointed to the floor. "Novis, roll over."

Novis obliged, facing Matthew afterwards, awaiting praise.

"Well, would you look at that. Good boy," Matthew said. He grinned at Alice. "What should we teach the genius next?"

**Author's Note:**

> [get your very own drabbles–any subject, multiple requests okay!](http://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
